


The Worst Thing

by Miri1984



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Very short fic to try to drag me out of the writing slump. Who knew it was going to be marvel? Steve reflects on his connections to other people. Set post Civil War.





	

The worst thing is, he keeps losing them.

_ Don’t do anything stupid until I get back. _

Definitions of stupid have been adjusted time and again since that night in 1939. What would he consider stupid now? Jumping out of a plane without a parachute, a window, following orders, not following orders, finding his own way through a maze of someone else’s making, seeing the right thing and knowing that doing it was going to hurt people he loved…

Watching his last connection to who he was turn white and cold, eyes closed and at peace behind the frosted glass…

_ She’s gone. In her sleep. _

He should have been gone in the ice. But he isn’t and he can’t stop caring and he can’t stop making new connections even though he knows he’ll lose them, keep losing them, over and over in different ways.

_ He’s my friend. _

_ So was I. _

Sam smiles at him through the bars, he can hear a chuckle and then a slow clap from Clint that nearly calms the boiling anger in his gut at seeing what they’ve done to Wanda. The codes that Natasha gave him open the cells and together they free Wanda from the jacket and the muzzle and she takes a shaky breath and squares her shoulders and he’s so proud of her - of them, he can feel his heart expanding and tears prickling at the back of his eyes…

The worst thing isn’t that he keeps losing them.

The worst thing is that he can’t stop finding them.


End file.
